


Messed Up Accomplishment

by MarvelWatch



Series: Orenjimaru's drabble collection [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Brats out smarting old men, Drabble, Fluff, Let the old men have a weekend to themselves, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7987756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelWatch/pseuds/MarvelWatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of brats send two old men on a weekend getaway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messed Up Accomplishment

**Author's Note:**

> As per this [thing](http://marvel-watch.tumblr.com/post/150125747305/orenjimaru-i-am-still-not-over-this-song/) of beauty I offer this beast.

The sound of the ocean hitting the shore, birds in the distance were some of the sounds Gabriel could hear along side the soft breaths of the person next to him.

A feeling of fondness surges through Gabriel, when he gets a good look at Jack. Who's passed out next to him. The feeling of fondness turns into a feeling of messed up accomplishment. 

Completely wreaked, are the two words that come to Gabriel's mind. Which only adds to the feeling of messed up accomplishment. Gabriel's probably going to have to get those brats Thank you cards.

If you told Gabriel a week ago that he'd be spending his anniversary out at a private cottage, that has a beach, with Jack. He would have laughed and told you to get the fuck out his office. 

But then with no warning, coming into work the day before. Only to have Jesse and Angela come bursting in, because when ever those two are involved. The rest are sure to follow and Gabriel refuses to sign off on another incident report for something as stupid as the marshmallow incident. 

They tell him he's going to be late for his flight if he doesn't leave now. Which they grabbed him, to the flight deck where they'd also shanghaied Jack. There was a car waiting, they'd were pushed in, and the driver took off wort them in the car with only a holo tape telling them what the fuck just happened. 

It was Angela that popped up, "This weekend you two are going to a private beach, away from everybody. So you two can have your alone time we all know you've been trying for. In the trunk we got all your clothes packed, the driver has all your documents and tickets for the plane. Everything is done for you and you'll have a driver take you to the cottage, and pick you up the same way you've went. Now have fun, and don't worry we won't destroy the world while you two have a weekend to celebrate your anniversary!" She was gone with a click. 

Both of them were stunned. Gabriel didn't know what to make of that staring at where the holo tape flickered off, until Jack had started laughing uncontrollably. 

He was almost impressed with how dastardly they did this. Those brats had all chipped in for the two of them to be able to spend a weekend away from Overwatch to celebrate. 

True to Angela's word, they got to the cottage with no problems. The driver telling them he'd be back in a few days to bring them back to their normal lives. 

Whoa. They really didn't hold back. The cottage is what Gabriel would assume is called quaint but modernized. It almost made Gabriel feel bad they weren't probably going to use t to its full potential. Almost. 

Putting down their bags, Gabriel and Jack turned to look at each other. Sizing each other up. 

Jack spoke first, "So..." 

"So." Gabriel responded. 

The tension could have been cut with a knife. 

Eye contact, a twitch and then they were on each other. Gabriel will never be able to tell who made the first move. One second they was no Jack, the next Jack had his legs wrapped around Gabriel's waist and the weekend started.

They were doing exactly what they were going to do anyway back at Overwatch, but the privacy and no threat of something happening let them go a little more wild then usual. 

Six hours later they were taking a nap, before actually taking a chance to use the beach. Even if it is just to say they didn't spend all of their time fucking. Inside. 

Yeah. Gabriel was feeling messed up accomplished.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here](http://marvel-watch.tumblr.com/tagged/my-writing) is more insanity from my brain, if you want to read any of it.


End file.
